During semiconductor processing operations, semiconductor wafers may be exposed to various semiconductor processing environments within a semiconductor processing chamber. Such environments may include varying levels of chamber pressure, different kinds of reactant gases, different temperatures, and the presence or absence of a plasma, in addition to other varying parameters.